backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Backyard Show
The Backyard Show is an American animated TV series developed by Sue Rose and Becky Luxer. It is based on the Backyard Sports games and was aimed at preschoolers and young children. It premiered on September 6, 2004 (replacing Clayville) and ended in March 19, 2007. Notes: The project workers for The Backyard Show are the administration team. Punchcar63 is the one to ask for joining the project. Akira will change the permissions on the page to accommodate that. Also, during Akira's prowl around the Internet, there was something that Akira was made aware of. The Backyard Show exists as a tv show episode. However, this version was made to fit this Wikis rules. All episodes are to look like they were hand drawn whether done in flash or by actual paper. That is the rule for the series. Summary: This is the Backyard Sports tv show. It's a tv show based on the backyard sports games of 2004. All episodes have both striking character to viewer interaction and a song in them and some episodes are sports themed. The main song in the beginning of every episode is called "The Welcome Song" Characters (In alphabetical order): Achmed Kahn Amir Kahn Angela Delvecchio Annie Frazier Ashley Webber Billy Jean Blackwood Dante Robinson Dmitri Petrovich Gretchen Hasselhoff Jocinda Smith Kenny Kawaguchi Kiesha Phillips Maria Luna Pablo Sanchez Pete Wheeler Reese Worthington Samantha Peirce Sidney Webber Stephanie Morgan Tony Delvecchio Vanessa Vicki Kawaguchi Pupswoof Episodes The Backyard Show has 54 episodes; 6 of them were scrapped, 40 of them both aired on HBO and Boomerang, and 8 only aired on Boomerang. The Backyard Show had a full-length feature film and an unaired pilot from 2002. # Dante's art attack. # Annie's Garden # Maria's dog # Homesick Angela # Gretchen gets sick # Annie the chef # The boy with his head in the clouds. # Achmed's Broken Guitar # Amir for class president # Soccer song # Derby Dangers # Vicki's Big Recital (season 1 finale) # Dante and the Three Annies. # Pete and the Whole Truth # Dmitri gets Lovesick # Stephanie writes a song # Jocinda and the space camp # Luanne Finds Flowers # Dante and the Pirate Crew # Billy Jean's soccer match # Tony the skating king # Cooking Calamities # Baseball Fever # Football Frazier the Musical (season 2 finale) # Jocinda's stinky socks # Princess Kiesha # Samantha's Robot # Vanessa and Samantha dream big # Vicki the Hockey Ballerina # Pupswoof versus a hockey nightmare # Kenny's Birthday at the zoo # Khan Chaos #Reese's Soccer Challenge #Monique gets in shape #Dante's Talking Teddy #Pablo and Karate Class (season 3 finale) #The four legged race event #Dante's Dream Town #The Debut of the Blue Melonheads #Luanne's Opposites #Dante's Birthday Disco #Joey's First Day at Camp #Chloe Starts Cheerleading. #Pete's Big Idea #The Lemonade Stand #Dear Monique #Pupswoof and Annie's Nature Hunt #Jocinda and the Turtle (Season 4 Finale) #The Blue Melonheads' Little League #Dante's Soup can fundraiser #Delvecchio Derbies #Soccer game at the Tower of Power #Symphony Showdown #Ronny and Sally's cooking contest Specials #Ulukula's Big Hockey Tournament (2005) #Dante Saves Christmas (2006) #Going to the circus (2008) Trivia *No character appears in every episode or less then once in "The Backyard Show". *All episodes have the Narrator at the beginning. *The viewer is referred to the person at home watching this show. *Some episodes are sports themed. *All of them teach Numbers, Shapes and Colors *Episodes focusing on everyone will have rainbow title cards Website (Imaginitive) In 2002, 2 years before The Backyard Show premiered on HBO; a website known as "TheBackyardShow.com" was launched. It was renovated in August 30, 2004, just days before the premiere. The website was shut down in August of 2008, redirecting to the now-defunct BackyardSports.com. International airings Here's all the channels/blocks that The Backyard Sports aired outside of the US. *'Germany:' Nick Jr. - 2005-2011 *'Ireland:' RTÉ Jr. - 2005-present *'UK:' **Cbeebies - 2005-2006 **Cartoonito - 2007-2013 *'South Korea:' Tooniverse - 2006-2009 Category:Browse Category:The Backyard Show